Liberty City Zero: Most Wanted
Liberty City Zero: Most Wanted (abbreviate from LCZ:MW)' '''is a GTA fan-fiction written by Muhammad Zahin Jazli, unlike most of all GTA titles (including GTA Fanon), there is no GTA Titles and it's completely reboot version of classic Grand Theft Auto and incorporate GTA predecessor (only GTA 1, London 1961/1969, GTA 2, GTA3) elements, especially GTA Clones (like True Crime series, Sleeping Dogs, Just Cause, Watch_Dogs, Final Fantasy XV), Need For Speed series (Hot Pursuit (2010), Most Wanted (2012), Carbon, Shift, The Run, Rival) Asian-Fighting Movies, and Cartoon and Anime-style elements. Some fans would prefer to Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Zero: Most Wanted or Grand Theft Auto 3.0 due to similar manner. Set in a fictionalized version of United States of America, Sphiria, the story centers around Claude (original name Subject-000), a biological artificial weapon with crystal ability and highly skilled blacklist hacker who can hack into any device within in the city (similar to Watch Dogs action), expert martial arts (which similar to Sleeping Dog), either to quickly summon all firearms and melee weapon when obtained similar to weapon cheats in GTA Series and doing teleport anything by throwing Gunblade similar to Final Fantasy XV. The project was originally named Grand Theft Auto: Most Wanted. Synopsis This story begin after the end of BLI-Triad War, the BLI began to searching a young boy named Kid, who was later brought by her mother after she lost his husband. ''To be added..... Characters Main article: Liberty City Zero: Most Wanted Characters Most of all characters from GTA Franchises remained in redesigned forms for LCZ:MW, apart from parody!Spartan (a main character from Meet The Spartan, parody version of 300 Live-Action Movie) and Anti-Better Living Mafia who was removed altogether, and replaced by Green Leaf Buffalo who share some elements from Anti-Better Living Mafia and parody!Spartan. Claude Speed was the main character and remains such for Liberty City Zero, and he was to be joined by party members known as The Crew although all of them went through a redesign on both their outfits and their physical appearances. Other characters glimpsed from movies were Unknown Better Living Lord, the king and the biological boss, and Atsuko Sawamura, the leader of the enemy state of Better Living Industries. Settings "Imagine if the city goes to numerous crime-seeking violating action? Don't worry, Better Living Industries here, we want you (for wealthy people only) to share the community, helping people and save the green life..." Better Living Industries Motto The story takes place in modern-day fictional America, Sphiria. Each of the sections were divided by ten real parts of America, only to be fictionally combined: San Andreas, New Ward, Miami, Portland, Shoreside Vale, Las Vegas, Illonis, Carcer City, New London and Asian Kingdom. Each district provides different resources, different cultures, and different individual for Claude. It is just the whole area of the new territories with several islands. Notes and Trivia * This location is actually take place in Grand Theft Auto 6 Map concept (and also North Yankton) by fans. You can watch this video here (title as Grand Theft Auto United) and the photo (normal and North Yankton). Category:Grand Theft Auto Fan-Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Muhammad Zahin Jazli